


South Park QnA type thing

by Introverted_Gemini



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Qna, Truth or Dare, i have no life, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Gemini/pseuds/Introverted_Gemini
Summary: Are you a fan of South Park? Do you read fanfics and ask blogs on a regular basis? Do you have no life also? Well then why not ask questions in the comments of this!?All comments and whatnot will be greatly appreciated, and ships can happen, but idk which ones yet.





	South Park QnA type thing

?: *evil laughing *

Kyle:... is that Fatass?

Cartman: Hey! Don't call me-

?: Hello! Welcome to this place that you guys will be staying in for the next... month? Maybe two? We'll see!

Butters: Oh hamburgers! I'll get grounded again if I'm gone for a month or two!

Cartman: *rolls eyes* shut up Butters

Stan:... So why did you even kidnap us?

?: I didn't really kidnap you, persay... more of... captured and am now forcing you to answer questions from random people on the internet-

everyone:...

Craig:... That's it, I'm out *stars walking towards door while flipping everyone off*

?:... that's not gonna work...

*door disappears*

?: The only way you guys are getting out is by answering these nice people's questions! Any other questions?! What's that? Yes? Well I don't care, so bye!


End file.
